


for the penguins

by lisettedelapin



Category: Free!
Genre: (never forget), M/M, another kiss prompt! this time a surprise kiss, arcade games, i'm sorry this isn't very romantic at all i just wanted nagirin being nerds and having fun together, yeah remember the claw game track
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisettedelapin/pseuds/lisettedelapin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin sighs, and by the tiny laugh Nagisa breathes against his chest, he knows Nagisa is considering it acquiescence.</p><p>He's not wrong. The bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for the penguins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [attemptsonwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attemptsonwords/gifts).



> for the ever lovely sana who asked for nagirin with the surprise kiss prompt!

"Rin-chan..."

Rin's heart is thumping in his chest, fingers trembling around the tiny penguin toy in his hand. He feels invincible when he turns his gaze from Nagisa back to the machine's metal claw. _It's lost its glint now_ , he thinks, grinning.

Or maybe the glint is still there, it's just that Rin, with his bones of steel and his hunter's smile, outshines it. Really, nothing but victory can trail in Rin's wake. He's glad to have taught that punk-ass machine. Fuck the arcade game system for thinking its rigged appeal could defeat Rin's sheer power. Like some claw could ever beat him, the piece of sh--

"Rin-chan, you rescued the penguin!"

Rin melts. How does Nagisa always do that?

He sighs, like he's a veteran of conducting fluffy toy rescues. "Yeah, the claw--" He gives the machine a firm pat. "It put up a good fight but it really didn't stand a chance."

He holds out the toy. "I believe this belongs to you," he says, smirking down at Nagisa. All in a day's work.

Nagisa's eyes get that very particular spark to them, like the Earth is inherently good and it's tilting on its axis for the sun to pour its light directly into his hands. Rin warms, and wonders if that feeling is residual or if Nagisa chooses to share it.

"You _did it_!" Nagisa declares, laughing around the words as he shoots one arm up. He turns his megawatt smile up at Rin and _definitely the latter_ , Rin thinks, slightly breathless. Without a doubt, it's shared.

He's in the midst of trying to figure out something cool to say, words to pair with an action hero's bravado, when suddenly the penguin has been snatched and there's gold flying in his line of sight. Nagisa bounces at him, arms flying to loop around Rin's neck and it's at the last second that Rin manages to catch his legs. They teeter backwards but Rin saves them just in time, grunting with the effort as Nagisa cheers.

He's got an armful of Nagisa. He's just registered that but he's never quick thinking enough when it's Nagisa he's up against.

And so he doesn't realise what's going on when he winces, turning his head so he's not eating Nagisa's hair, only to find that Nagisa has turned at the exact same time, chin up, eyes bright and that's the last thing Rin sees before there's a nose knocking against his and--

Nagisa's mouth pressed to his.

Rin's eyes widen, he feels Nagisa stiffen before they both find the presence of mind to pull their heads away. Rin is red-faced, spluttering, and when he can breathe again, he finds Nagisa blushing to his hairline.

"That was--" Rin starts.

"Oops?" tries Nagisa, cheeks still very much flushed.

In spite of his poorly wired nerves and his rushing heart, Rin laughs and it's like it flips a switch. Suddenly Nagisa is giggling too. And in the neon light filled corner of this arcade, right in front of the defeated claw, Rin loses it; full shoulders shaking, bubbles rising from the pit of his stomach laughter.

"So that just happened," Nagisa manages, when they've both calmed down some. "Surprise!"

"Understatement."

"Consider it your reward?"

The corners of Rin's lips turn down, unimpressed.

"It wasn't that bad!"

Rin raises an eyebrow, lets himself smile only when Nagisa looks away, pressing his cheek to Rin's chest.

"Can we go eat?" Nagisa asks, after a moment.

Rin huffs. "We ate an hour ago."

"Rin-chan!" Nagisa says it like he's pronouncing the name of a crime. "We adopted a penguin, we need to celebrate!"

" _We_?"

"Penguins have very firm rooted family values. Rin-chan, _you_ saved this penguin."

Rin sighs, and by the tiny laugh Nagisa breathes against his chest, he knows Nagisa is considering it acquiescence.

He's not wrong. The bastard.

"You gonna get down?"

"Nope," Nagisa says. No further explanation.

Rin shakes his head, perhaps a little helplessly. Nonetheless, he hitches Nagisa up in his arms and turns for the door, challenging any odd looks dead-on.

Like hell he's going to ever admit it but--

He huffs out a resigned breath, Nagisa's hands shift at Rin's back.

Yeah, it really wasn't so bad.


End file.
